Life Crisis: Adulthood
by evilpandadragon
Summary: Follow the adventure of Lee and Tenten as they face adulthood. Please review.:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I decided to make a short story. It's basically about two best friends who are trying to survive adulthood. Please review after you're done reading, I would love to know what you think.**

The pillow was drowning in drool; literally. She might not have been the type of person to snore or talk in her sleep. Which may benefit to her husband in the future, but boy could she drool. It flowed from the corner of her mouth onto the pillow creating a tiny splotch of wetness on the sheet covering it. Luckily, it was only the pillow that got covered in her spit. Do not dare to think the mess she could create if it ended up on her bed sheets.

"Ring…ring." Her alarm went off creating a very annoying sound which echoed throughout the room. It was the type of sound a school bell would make, except this bell did not symbolize the end of a tiresome day. It was quite the opposite; it signified the beginning of a very, very stressful day.

"Jesus Christ!" She immediately fell off the bed out of annoyance and surprise. May I remind you the floor was a hard wood floor? It isn't the most satisfying thing to land on in the morning. "Ouch. Really didn't need that to start off my day." She just laid there starring at the white ceiling wondering if she should get up now or just waste time doing nothing for another 10 minutes. You know that feeling you get when you want to do something, but you'd rather do nothing.

There was a hard knock at the door. "Wake your lazy ass up Tenten." Tenten was her name. She was a 22 year old girl…no, woman. Well, she tried to convince herself she was an adult, but it's very hard considering you still watch crappy kung fu movies and love comics.

"I'm changing, don't come in." This was an obvious lie. With all her effort, she rolled over and now was facing the dusty cold floor. She really didn't feel like moving 5 o'clock in the morning. When she was younger she never knew this time ever existed. It was like a myth no kid ever wanted to prove that was true. "Ugh, I hate mornings." She placed herself in a push up stance and heaved herself up. After blowing a strand of hair out of her face she headed towards the closet searching for clothes to wear for today. Tenten was the type of girl who loved wearing a nice pair of sweat pants and a comforting shirt. Her policy was "If you can't breathe, heave."

"Hurry up, breakfast is already ready." Her roommate and AKA her ultimate best friend forever and ever yelled. Did I mention ever?

"Coming Lee, hold your horses!" Lee has been her roommate for 2 years now. They have known each other since childhood and have been inseparable ever since; basically connected to the hip, but not in the creepy Spongebob type of way.

"I just might eat all the waffles this time if you don't come within the next 5 minutes." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh no, not the waffles!" This sentence was obviously dripping with sarcasm. Lee let out a tiny chuckle. Both loved picking on each other, because what's friendship without annoying the crap out of each other.

Tenten opened her door and stepped out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. She could smell the scent of waffles. The aroma was mouth watering since waffles were the most wonderful thing to have for breakfast in the morning. In her mind, the waffle was the god of all breakfast foods. I crown thy waffle king!

As she walked in she stopped in her tracks and was starring at a very attractive shirtless man. She observed Lee from bottom to top. She then laughed to herself.

"Please put on a shirt, I don't want to lose my appetite." She sat down at the tiny round kitchen table and rested her chin on top of the palm of her hand giving Lee a very cocky grin.

"Haha, you know you can't resist my manliness." The toaster popped out 4 waffles and he placed them on the plate. There were about 12 waffles on it by now; including the ones that just came out fresh. He walked towards the table and brought the needed utensils and condiments needed to eat the awesome waffles.

"Oh yes, I'm using all the self control I have as we speak." She smirked and rolled her eyes. She grabbed two waffles and drowned them in syrup. She just had to get every tiny square on it. She then covered it in whipped cream. While Lee was slicing strawberries and bananas on his, being the health freak he was.

"I can't blame you if you're enchanted by my six pack. All the girls go crazy" He took a chunk of his waffle and started chewing with a nice wide grin on his face. Tenten cut almost half the waffle and shoved it down her throat. After swallowing she protested.

"Oh please, I remember when those puppies used to be shy and the only six pack you had were beer cans." She laughed hard and clutched her stomach because in her mind she was the most hilarious person in the world.

"Hey I-. " He was interrupted by the phone. He walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is him." Tenten became silent and tried to decipher who called Lee. She stared intently and listened to the conversation. "Yeah, that will be fine. Today? Okay, sure. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye."

"Who was it?" She just had to know, she was a very curious one.

"It was Naruto, he said to come to the video store, and he has a surprise for us." He showed that famous smile of his.

"Whoo! To the video store we go!" She pointed her finger in the air very dramatically. "And Lee, I love a half naked guy as much as the next guy, but they won't let you in without a shirt."


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten stretched and reached for the ceiling, while doing this she cracked her shoulders and elbows. Then she bent over and touched her toes. After a few more abnormal exercises she walked towards the counter and picked up the car keys and headed towards the door.

"Uh-uh, you're defiantly not driving to Naruto's place." Lee swiftly swiped the keys from Tenten and then grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger.

"Aww, why not? I didn't cause any damage last time…to you!" She pointed out; slightly pouting.

"Precisely, you almost completely destroyed my bumper!" He zippered his jacket up and nodded his head side to side.

"I swear, that tree came out of nowhere when I was racing." Tenten opened the closet and took her leather coat out.

"Oh yeah, why the hell did you race that guy again?" Lee crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"He was asking for it!"

"He wanted directions!"

"You lie!" She pointed her index finger firmly at him.

"Come on, let's just hit the road." Lee groaned, it was way too early for bickering.

"Are we there yet?" Tenten was slumped in her chair with her legs resting on the glove compartment. She was currently chewing a piece of gum and popping bubbles; basically, a small part of her revenge by annoying Lee with horrible agonizing popping sounds.

"Yes Tenten, we're here, just jump out the car and you're there." Tenten knew he was being sarcastic because they were driving on the highway.

Eventually they arrived at Naruto's video tape store after 13 more "Are we there yet's" by yours truly, Tenten. They parked the car in the parking lot ever so nicely. Afterwards Lee and Tenten exited the vehicle and headed towards the store. Once they opened the door the bell rang informing the owner someone was here.

"Oh, hey guys." Naruto greeted them with a wide smile.

"Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed loudly.

"Tenten!" She ran towards him and gave him a big bear hug.

"How's it going Naruto?" Lee asked with a huge grin on his face. It was nice to see old friends again.

"Well, I got the newest scary movie from the Hidden Village of the Mist. It's so horrifying that they couldn't even show it in theaters because so many people were disturbed!" There was also one other thing about Naruto that wasn't mentioned. He loved scary movies. He could watch them over and over again without even blinking once. Tenten on the other hand hated scary movies. She literally would pee her pants every time something would jump out.

"That's great…hope you enjoy watching it by yourself." Tenten spoke up.

"Are you serious Tenten? You're out of college and you're still too afraid to watch a scary movie?" Lee smirked and crossed his arms.

"Shutup! You heard what Naruto said, it was so terrifying that they couldn't even show it in theaters!"

"Haha, calm down. I'll just watch it with Lee." Tenten let out a sigh."While you watch "Fluffy Princess Eats the Pink Marshmallow" in your room!" The two men…, well, the two 5 year old boys started laughing while Tenten just kept yelling at them to shutup.

The whole group eagerly exited the elevator and headed towards Tenten and Lee's apartment door. Naruto and Lee were all giddy about their new horrific movie that they were just dying to watch. Tenten just hoped there was a big enough pillow for her to hide behind and think of happy thoughts.

"I heard some people vomited when they watched this movie! How great is that?" Naruto chuckled and both Lee and him high-fived each other.

"So great, even more the reason to watch it…" Tenten sarcastically interjected. Did she mention that she really hated horror movies?

Suddenly their neighbor's door flew open and hit Naruto square in the face. "Ouch! My beautiful nose!" Naruto started rolling around on the floor in pain dramatically.

"Oh come on, quit being a baby!"

"O my gosh, I'm sorry! " Hinata lived right across from Tenten and Lee. She used go to school with them and it was a pleasant surprise to have her live inside their apartment building.

"Relax! Haha, it's okay, I'm better now really." He put on his goofy smile and patted her on the back. Hinata tensed up because she wasn't used to such close interaction.

"So, um, what are you doing here Naruto?" Hinata didn't want things to be awkward so she started a conversation.

"He's making us watch a vomit worthy movie which I am _totally_ looking forward to." Tenten groaned.

"Aww, come on Tenten, think of it as a lesson of endurance." Lee pumped his fist in the air. He would be the only one that would consider watching a horror movie a way of training. "The less you cringe and throw up, the more youthful you become."

"Lee, do you listen to yourself when you talk?" She always wondered what went on in that head of his. "Hey Hinata, why don't you join us? I could use less testosterone." Pointing at the two excited "grown men."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but I'm not the biggest fan of scary movies. You should enjoy it without me. Besides I have a lot of cleaning to do."

"But Hinata, you are like the most organized person I know! What could you possibly need to clean?" Naruto exclaimed and proceeded to rest his arm on her shoulder. It rocks being taller than other people. Hinata froze from the physical contact.

"I have to go." She shrugged him off and ran into the open elevator. She had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Geez, she's sometimes so weird." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Great, you scared her off!" Tenten socked him on the head.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, that's what!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah! Haha, did you see his organs splatter everywhere? That was awesome!" While Lee's mouth was at awe and eyes widened, Naruto was jumping up and down on the couch with excitement like a crazy puppy. Tenten never understood why the sight of blood and guts brought joy to the blond boy.

"I bet it was…" Tenten was in the kitchen looking for something to eat, or in other words, doing anything but watching the movie. The kitchen was small, but doable for two people. She started to boil some dumplings for her and Lee's dinner.

"Oi, Tenten, do you have ramen by any chance?" Naruto could smell the delicious beef dumplings from the couch but he had a hankering for ramen.

"You're such a free loader." Tenten stirred the dumplings around in the boiling water and added some spices to them.

"Only the best!" Naruto showed his signature fox-like grin. "So…do you have any?"

"Well, I don't have any ingredients to make it from scratch. Sadly you're gonna have to eat something else for a change." Naruto just groaned.

"Wait, Tenten! I think we have some instant Ramen on top of the fridge." Lee pointed towards the fridge. Immediately, Naruto zoomed for the food and almost made Tenten lose her balance.

"Oh no Naruto, don't mind me! Go ahead, help yourself." Tenten said sarcastically.

"Do you have any boiling water?"

"You know Naruto, you should probably eat something more substantial. Maybe try eating some vegetables for once." Lee suggested.

"Yuck!" Naruto stuck his tongue out showing how disgusted he was. He absolutely hated vegetables; it was a miracle how he grew in his teenage years with all the crap he ate. Ramen making up 83% of his 3 course balanced meal. "No thanks ya health freak, I'm sticking to the meal of the gods."

"Hopefully they'll use you as a sacrifice one day."

"Aww Tenten, that wasn't nice! You know you couldn't live without your old pal Naruto." He pretended to sob. All of them started to laugh together until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it! Lee, can you pause the movie and finish up the dumplings?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lee gave her a solute and attended to the dinner. Tenten skipped to the door and opened it to find Hinata on the other side.

"Hey Hinata! What's happening?" Tenten gave a welcoming smile. It was nice to have new visitors.

"Good evening Tenten." Hinata bowed in respect. "I just came by to drop off something."

"Oh? And what exactly would that be? I mean, I already got the mail."

"I found Naruto's wallet inside my apartment. I wanted to give it back to him as soon as possible."

"You are quite the citizen Hinata! So noble and kind!" Lee was so moved by Hinata's acts of kindness. Naruto checked his pockets just to verify if this new discovery was true or not.

"Oh wow, you're right, I am missing my wallet. Hinata you're an angel!" He took the wallet from her and flipped through his money to confirm if everything was in order.

"It was nothing." She set her gaze towards her feet and shuffled them a bit out of embarrassment.

"Nothing? You're basically a lifesaver. This kid would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on tight." Tenten exclaimed. Naruto took obvious offence to this. He surely was a manly man. "Come on, the least we could do is offer you dinner."

"No, its fine, I wouldn't want to be much trouble."

"Nonsense Hinata. It would be a pleasure to have someone like you for dinner!" Lee patted his hand on her shoulder. She sighed in defeat. There was no way she could keep up with their persistence.

"Okay, I accept your invitation." She gave a faint smile.

"Then it's settled! Let's chow down on dumplings!" Tenten cried with joy.

"And ramen!" Naruto interjected while fussing with the hot water.

"And crappy ramen…" Hinata giggled at what Tenten said.

"So Hinata, how's life treating ya?" Tenten asked while she nom-nomed on her dumplings.

"Well I suppose, I'm about to take over my father's company soon so I'm a little nervous. Hehe." Hinata liked to pace herself when she ate. Savoring the food and eating with patience was the Hyuga way. On the other hand Lee and Naruto…

"I bet I can eat faster than you!" Naruto challenged Lee to an eating contest, and of course, Lee could not refuse this wager.

"You're on!" Both chomped and slurped away. Tenten sighed in disbelief.

"You would think when the male turns 20 something they would know how to act maturely."

"Tenten, men never grow up, they'll always act like children."

"Hey, who you calling children!" Naruto had pieces of spices and blobs of soup on his face, which was only proving Hinata's statement further.

"Hahaha, this is why we should hang out more." Tenten slung her arm around her shoulder and gave her a wink. "Tell ya what; you should come with me to the next ladies night with the girls!"

"Oh that sounds lovely and all but I don't know if they'll like me." Hinata was the silent type and it wasn't the best trait to make friends with. "Thank you for the invitation though."

"O c'mon, live a little! You'll love the girls…well, some of them, haha."

"Hinata I wouldn't go to one of their stupid lady nights if I were you." Naruto stated. "It's not fun at all."

"Naruto…you're just mad because Sakura beat you to a pulp when you wouldn't leave them alone last time at the bar." Lee said with a smirk. "You should go Hinata, don't listen to this idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! Could an idiot eat 21 bowls of ramen? No? I didn't think so!"

"Yes he would, and then get a stomach virus afterwards! And you still owe me five bucks for taking you to the doctors." Tenten slammed her hands on the table.

"It was so worth it! And I'm working on it! And I bet Hinata doesn't think that was a stupid move. Right Hinata?"

"Well I certainly couldn't gulf down 21 bowls of ramen but-"

"See? Hinata agrees with me!" Naruto instantly cut her off.

"Hinata is kind enough not to call you a moron." Lee snickered at this comeback professionally made by Tenten.

"You guys are sucky friends." Naruto crossed his arms and leaned into his chair while he stuck his tongue out.

"Well, I guess I can give it a shot. It can't be too bad can it." She gave Tenten a sweet smile. After dinner the boys continued to watch their movie while the girls decided to catch up on old times.

"So Tenten, where are you working if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, honestly I don't truly know what I want to do as a living so I'm just jumping through some jobs. Right now I'm running my parents antique weapon's shop and giving some lessons at the dojo." She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "You seem to be having a successful job taking over the company and all. I wish you luck Hinata."

"I'll need it, it's a good thing me and my cousin are sharing the same job."

"Neji right? Haven't seen him in a while, not since college. Did he get at least a little less stuck up, haha."

"As much as he could, but he's a great help and I'm glad our family settled our differences."

"Yeah, I remember that phase. Lee and him were roommates and he wasn't the easiest person to befriend ya know. It took a while for me, but I pulled through and got an excellent sparring partner." Tenten liked to compete in tournaments but she needed variety when sparing or else she wouldn't be completely prepared.

"Yeah, he's less of an ass now. He's actually going to be staying here for a while at my place, so we can discuss some business, but I thought it would be nice for him and Lee to hang out again. He needs a break once in a while, he only thinks about."

"Yeah, it would be nice to see an old friend again." She lost herself in thought of good times.

Eventually Hinata had to leave and get a good night's sleep. Naruto crashed on the couch because he was too lazy to walk back home. While Lee and Tenten both retreated to bed so they could mentally prepare for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys who are reading my story! =D (which is probably 3 people and a rock) You guys are awesome because you spend the time to read this story! =) Please review I would love to know what you think about this fanfiction! Have a great day!**

"Naruto get up!" Tenten leaned over the couch and started yelling at Naruto. It was 7:00 in the morning and she was starting to get hungry and restless. "I'm gonna rip your balls off in three…two…"

"Alright, alright, I'm up already!" Naruto sprang from the couch and immediately held her wrists in place and prevented her to take his manhood away. He couldn't take any risks because he knew Tenten would stick to her word.

"You're making us breakfast since you slept over night." Tenten was wearing her favorite band t-shirt, "Ninja For Ransom", and a pair of capris.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Tenten glared at him and this glare told him exactly what she'd do to him if he didn't agree to make some freaking bacon. "Okay! I'll get to it! Geez…don't kill me!" Naruto rushed over to the kitchen and took the rest of the remaining ramen from the top of the fridge. "Ramen sound good?"

"I'd rather not have cheap flavored ramen for breakfast. Make something normal, like, I don't know eggs and bacon?"

"Hey, I was just kidding! No need to shout! Hehe," He opened the refrigerator and took out the needed ingredients to make the perfect breakfast. "Where's Lee by the way?"

"Lee went for a jog so he'll be back in a few minutes. I'll make the coffee so things don't get too complicated for you," she took out the bin of coffee and poured in the needed amount of water in the coffee maker.

"You're too kind…" Tenten showed him a nice fake smile.

"I'm back!" Lee opened the front door and rubbed the sweat of his neck with his towel. "Huh? What's that smell?" Lee stopped in his tracks and took a whiff of the air. Something smelt like it was…

"Naruto sucks at cooking…still." Tenten pointed a finger at Naruto. "He burnt everything!" Lee focused on the kitchen table and saw that everything was burnt to a crisp. However, the coffee looked pretty safe so he took a cup full.

"Well, the coffee tastes good; at least he can make coffee, right?" Lee objected.

"I made the coffee," Tenten interjected.

"Oh…well, Naruto you _do _suck at cooking after all," Lee started to laugh. Naruto banged both hands on the table and spilled some coffee on his shirt.

"Hey! I offered to make ramen, but apparently-Oh hot, hot, hot!" He stopped dropped and rolled on the floor.

"Oh c'mon, it's just coffee, it's not like you're on fire or anything," Tenten walked over to Naruto and stepped on his chest. He gave out a groan "Now, give me your shirt. I'll wash the coffee stains out."

"Oi, Tenten, speaking of coffe. We have no more sugar," Lee showed Tenten the empty sugar container. She gently put Naruto's shirt down on the couch and gave out a loud sigh.

"Alright, we'll just have to ask Hinata for some sugar. Naruto go get some sugar from Hinata,"

"Hey! How come I'm doing everything today?" A shirtless Naruto complained. He felt like a little aron boy today. "Do you want me to wipe your ass too?"

"Cause you're a bum," She completely ignored the other thing he said. "Now hurry up and ask Hinata for some freaking sugar!"

"Fine! You better be thankful!" He slammed the door behind him."

"Oh and don't forget to put one of Lee's shirts on Naruto…Naruto?" Tenten turned around from the couch and didn't see him in sight. "Did he just go out-"

"Yup," Lee nodded.

"Without a-"

"Uh-huh," Lee's face curled into a smile.

"God, he's an idiot," Tenten face-palmed.

"Hinata! Oh, Hinata! It's me Naruto!" He started knocking on the door. He just wanted to get the sugar and leave.

"One second, I'll be right there." Hinata chirped. She went towards the door and opened the door to find herself Naruto…a shirtless Naruto. Her face was steaming.

"Oh, Hinata! Good morning. I was wondering if you could give me some sugar. You're the only women for the job right now." He smiled sheepishly and ruffled his fingers through is bed head hair.

**Hinata's Mind**

"Hey baby, can you give me some sugar. I believe you're the only women for me," Naruto gave a seductive smile while his nicely shaped torso gleamed in the sunlight.

**Reality**

Hinata? Hinaaaaaaaaaaaata!" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face trying to bring her back to reality. She jumped in place and traced her eyes over his body from mid torso to his face. He noticed she came back from day dreaming and showed her a glinting smile. She fainted.

"Hey! This was not my fault! She just fainted in the hallway," Tenten blamed Naruto for making Hinata faint. This was definitely his fault, problems are usually his fault. While Naruto was defending himself, Lee just palmed faced himself. Hinata was currently sleeping soundly on the couch.

"She probably fainted because you smell like burnt toast and man odor. Geez, you need a shower, " Tenten pinched her nose and swatted her hand at Naruto.

"Hey, I clean myself…mostly on daily basis!" Lee believed this called for another facepalm moment.

"Whatever, just go bathe yourself. I'll take care of Hinata. Lee can you show him the bathroom; he might not know what a shower looks like." Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Sure thing. By the way, I'm heading out to pick someone up." Lee headed towards the kitchen counter and swiped the car keys. He motioned Naruto to follow him to the almighty bathroom of cleanliness.

"Hmm? You never told me this! Who are you picking up?" Tenten was obviously oblivious to this new source of information.

"You'll see," Lee just gave her a thumbs up and a Hollywood smile.


End file.
